


Papieros, Anioł i puszka Coli

by BlackPatronus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid!Dean Kid!Sam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPatronus/pseuds/BlackPatronus
Summary: Mali Sam i Dean zostają sami na noc w pokoju motelowym. Co się jednak stanie, gdy Dean zlekceważy rozkaz ojca i wyjdzie na dwór?





	

W obskurnym pokoju motelowym panował półmrok. Było dość późno- dochodziła północ. Dean mógł usłyszeć ciche chrapanie dochodzące z sąsiedniego łóżka- to jego czteroletni brat, Sam, zasnął wreszcie po długich godzinach pełnych pytań w rodzaju: A kiedy tata wróci? Czemu on tak długo pracuje? i tym podobnych. Dean starał się odpowiadać na nie cierpliwie, ale był zmęczony- w końcu dla ośmiolatka opieka nad marudnym i wyjątkowo, nawet jak na swój wiek, pobudzonym bratem to nie lada co.  
W każdym razie cieszył się, że może teraz odpocząć parę godzin. Nie chciał zasypiać, czekał, aż przyjedzie ich ojciec. Oczami wyobraźni widział jego pełną ekscytacji minę, gdy trop, który znalazł, okaże się przydatny albo rozdrażniony wyraz twarzy, kiedy jednak jego wyprawa okaże się bezsensowną stratą czasu.  
Dean miał wielką nadzieję, że tym razem tata na coś trafi- zbyt długo jeździli po całym kraju w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu. Zbyt długo Dean musiał zostawać sam na noc ze swoim małym braciszkiem, nie mającym jeszcze nawet pojęcia, czym tak naprawdę zajmuje się jego ojciec.  
Chłopiec przewrócił się na drugą stronę, odrzucając kołdrę, bo zrobiło mu się gorąco. Poczuł nagłe pragnienie; przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, zbyt zmęczony, żeby się ruszyć, zastanawiając się, czy do rana tak wytrzyma. Przełknął ślinę i zdecydował się cichutko wstać ze skrzypiacego łóżka.  
Przeszukując ich torby znalazł jedną dość starą butelkę wody. Dean powąchał ją ostrożnie i skrzywił się- lepiej nie ryzykować. Wylał wodę do umywalki i już miał zapełnić butelkę kranówką, kiedy automat z napojami po drugiej stronie parkingu przykuł jego wzrok. Dean podszedł do okna, trochę niepewny, myśląc intensywnie. Słyszał głos ojca w głowie, jego wyraźny rozkaz "Nie wychodźcie z motelu pod żadnym pozorem!" ale przecież automat znajdował się zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od drzwi pokoju... Co się mogło stać?  
Dean przeszukał kieszenie kurtek i znalazł parę drobnych. Na wszelki wypadek wziął swój myśliwski nóż i bardzo cicho i ostrożnie wyszedł z motelu.  
Było ciemno, księżyc skryły chmury. Drogę oświetlony mu jedynie wąskie światła migających latarń i delikatna poświata z automatu z napojami. Dean ruszył cichutko w stronę maszyny, rozglądając się dookoła i zaciskając palce na nożu. Każdy instynkt podpowiadał mu, żeby jak najprędzej wrócić do pokoju. Chłopiec spojrzał w stronę okna motelowego, chcąc się upewnić, że Sam się nie obudził i w tej właśnie chwili coś z ogromną siłą powaliło go na ziemię.  
Dean jęknął z bólu i zaskoczenia, chwytając się za rękę, na którą upadł. Nad nim stał zwyczajnie wyglądający mężczyzna; miał na sobie ciemną kurtkę i czarne spodnie, w ustach trzymał papierosa.  
-Ty jesteś Sam Winchester?- spytał, pochylając się nad chłopcem i przyglądając mu się. Dean zaczął się czołgać, ale mężczyzna błyskawicznie podniósł go za ranną rękę, wydobywając z niego głośny krzyk.  
-Spytałem- mruknął cicho oprawca- czy to ty jesteś Samem Winchesterem- jego oczy zrobiły się nagle całkowicie czarne. Dean otworzył swoje własne szeroko z przerażenia. Przestał myśleć. Ogarnęła go panika. Kiedy jednak potwór ścisnął jego ramię, chłopiec przypomniał sobie o nożu. Wyjął go wolną ręką i z całej siły wbił w ciało mężczyzny.  
Ten szybki atak zaskoczył potwora; Dean poczuł, że żelazny ucisk zelżał, więc mocno szarpnął i padł na ziemię, próbując odczołgać się od mężczyzny. Tamten jednak był szybszy. Jego zimna, spocona dłoń wylądowała na karku Deana, unosząc chłopca wysoko.  
-Taki jesteś odważny, żołnierzyku?- Dean skrzywił się z obrzydzenia, czując jego cuchnący oddech. Czarnooki potwór uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając żółte zęby i wyjął nóż z ciała.  
-Zaraz się przekanamy- rzekł, przekładając broń chłopcu do gardła.  
-Nie sądzę- usłyszeli niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos, dochodzący zza mężczyzny trzymającego Deana. Potwór upuścił chłopca, lekko zadrasnąwszy mu nożem szyję i odwrócił się błyskawicznie.  
Oczom Deana ukazał się brunet w jasnym prochowcu, patrzący ze spokojem na czarnookiego. Zanim jednak potwór zdążył się ruszyć, nieznajomy mężczyzna przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła, a z jego rąk wydobyło się oślepiające światło. Dean zasłonił oczy. Powoli odjął rękę od twarzy, gdy usłyszał, że coś ciężkiego upadło na ziemię; to niedoszły morderca Deana leżał na ziemi z wypalonymi oczami. Nad nim stał dziwny mężczyzna w płaszczu, przyglądając się teraz intensywnie chłopcu. Dean, niewiele myśląc, podniósł swój nóż z ziemi i uderzył w nieznajomego. Mężczyzna spojrzał na broń tkwiącą w jego ciele, po czym spokojnie wyjął ją, a na jego twarzy zagościł na chwilę ledwo widoczny uśmieszek. Nóż upadł z brzękiem na chodnik, a głośny dźwięk sprawił, że chłopiec podskoczył i zaczął się cofać, przerażony.  
-Poczekaj, Dean- wyrzekł brunet, podchodząc blisko do chłopca- nie zamierzam ci nic zrobić. Musimy porozmawiać.  
Chłopiec stanął nieruchomo, przyglądając się nieznajomemu. Zastanawiał się, czy ten uratował mu życie czy to była pułapka. Zacisnął pięści.  
-K-kim jesteś?- zapytał cienkim głosem, na próżno starając się brzmieć odważnie.  
-Jestem Castiel- usłyszał odpowiedź. Mężczyzna wciąż przypatrywał mu się intensywnie błękitnymi oczami.- Jestem Aniołem Pana.  
-Udowodnij to- rzekł natychmiast Dean. Był przerażony, ale coś we wzroku tego mężczyzny sprawiło, że rozluźnił się i czuł jedynie ciekawość.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a na ścianie za nim chłopiec ujrzał cień ogromnej pary skrzydeł. Coś blysnęło, usłyszeli huk i po chwili Castiel znów stał zwyczajnie przy Deanie, jakby nic się właśnie nie wydarzyło. Dean otworzył usta że zdumienia i całkowicie zapominając o wcześniejszej nieufności, podszedł do anioła.  
-Anioły istnieją? Tata padnie, jak mu o tym powiem!  
Entuzjazm chłopca sprawił, że Castiel uniósł lekko kąciki ust. Dean patrzył na niego z takim zainteresowaniem, że Castiel poczuł się lekko zmieszany. Przeniósł wzrok z jego rozjaśnionej twarzy i zlustrował jego obrażenia.  
-Uleczę ci teraz rany, nie ruszaj się- mężczyzna przyłożył dłoń do czoła Deana, który poczuł rozkoszne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele od czubka głowy aż po koniuszki palców u stóp.  
Castiel odjął dłoń, a Dean otworzył oczy, nie zdając sobie wcześniej sprawy, nie je zamknął i obejrzał swoje dłonie.  
-Uleczyłeś mnie!- wykrzyknął z tak wielkim zdumieniem i podziwem, że Castiel poczuł nagłą ochotę do śmiechu. Opanował się jednak i tylko kiwnął lekko głową.  
-A więc- zaczął Dean, wbijając w niego wzrok- anioły istnieją.  
-Tak.  
-To znaczy, że istnieje też Bóg?  
Castiel uśmiechnął się trochę pobłażliwie.  
-Tak, Dean.  
-Mówiłem mu- mruknął chłopiec do siebie. Po chwili oprzytomniał i zmrużył oczy.- Kim on był?- wskazał na martwego potwora.  
Castiel zacisnął usta.  
-To demon. One....  
-I szukał Sammy'ego. Dlaczego?  
Castiel zamrugał, gdy Dean przerwał mu w połowie zdania i powoli pokręcił głową.  
-Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Dean. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie powinieneś mnie widzieć. Ujawniłem się tylko dlatego, że ten demon prawie cię zabił, a na to nie mogłem pozwolić. Odpowiedź na swoje pytanie poznasz w przyszłości, ale teraz nie mogę ci jej udzielić. Wybacz mi- Castiel nie wiedział czemu przeprasza. Był świadom tylko lekkiego ściśnięcia w swoim sercu, gdy chłopiec smutno zawiesił głowę.  
-Jeśli Samowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo...  
-Czuwam nad wami, Dean- mruknął anioł- dostałem rozkazy z Nieba i je wykonuję. Ale prawdę poznasz w swoim czasie, przykro mi.  
Chłopiec westchnął tylko cicho, ale pokiwał głową. Ruszył w stronę ławki i usiadł na niej, patrząc wyczekująco na Castiela. Ten stał przez chwilę nieruchomo, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi, po czym usiadł ostrożnie obok Deana.  
-Ale jak już cię zobaczyłem- powiedział rzeczowo chłopiec- to znaczy, że nie wykonałeś swoich rozkazów.  
-Tak.  
-Przecież to nic złego, prawda? Chciałeś mnie w końcu uratować.  
-Tak, ale mogłem to zrobić w inny sposób. Mogłem się nie ujawniać.  
-Zawsze słuchasz rozkazów? Zrobiłeś tak, jak uważałeś za słuszne- rzekł z przekonaniem Dean.  
-A ty zawsze słuchasz rozkazów swojego ojca?- Castiel zwrócił na niego swoje niesamowicie niebieskie oczy. Dean poczuł nagłe wyrzuty sumienia. Przecież to przez jego nieposłuszeństwo to wszystko się stało. Milczał przez chwilę.  
-Zostaniesz ukarany?  
-Nie- powiedział Castiel. Po chwili zacisnął pięść, czując dziwną potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się.- Nie, jeśli wymażę ci pamięć.  
-Chcesz wymazać mi pamięć?- szepnął z absolutnym przerażeniem Dean.  
Castiel znów poczuł coś dziwnego w swoim sercu. Coś niedobrego, uczucie, które sprawiało, że czuł się źle, że czuł się winny...  
-Nie wymażę ci całej pamięci... Zapomnisz po prostu o tym demonie i o mnie.  
-Ale ja nie chcę o tym zapominać- chłopiec patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.- Ja muszę powiedzieć tacie, no i polubiłem cię...  
Castiel spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.  
-Przykro mi, Dean- powiedział.- To mogłoby mieć katastrofalne skutki.  
Anioł wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy, ale chłopiec chwycił ja, próbując go zatrzymać.  
-Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę, proszę.  
Castiel opuścił dłoń.  
-Przysięgasz, że będziesz nas strzec?  
-Takie dostałem rozkazy i będę je wykonywać- kiwnął głową Castiel.  
Dean zastanowił się przez chwilę.  
-Wiesz, nie tak wyobrażałem sobie anioły. Myślałem raczej o istotach z białymi skrzydłami, w białych szatach, śpiewającymi pieśni...  
-Jesteśmy przeważnie żołnierzami, Dean- powiedział Castiel, wyciągając swoje anielskie ostrze.  
Dean spojrzał z podziwem na broń.  
-O ja cię! Mogę zobaczyć?  
Castiel stwierdził, że chyba traci rozum, ale podał ostrze chłopcu, który dokładnie je obejrzał i pogladził rękojeść.  
-Piekny- rzekł, oddając aniołowi broń.- Przydałby nam się taki.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
-Czasami wam pomaga...  
Dean otworzył szeroko oczy?  
-Naprawdę?  
Castiel tym razem zaśmiał się, po czym wstał z ławki.  
-I tak za dużo ci powiedziałem, Dean- rzekł, wciąż się uśmiechając.- Czas, żebyś wrócił do brata.  
Dean niechętnie się podniósł i podszedł do anioła.  
-Dziękuję, Castielu- powiedział, przytulając się na chwilę do niego. Anioł zamarł, coś zamigotało w jego oczach. Stał nieruchomo, gdy chłopiec trzymał go w bardzo ufnym i dziecięcym uścisku.  
Dean odsunął się, a Castiel spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
-Gotowy?  
Chłopiec kiwnął głową i zacisnął pięści. Castiel przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła i Dean padł bezwładnie w ręce anioła. 

 

 

 

Dean obudził się wcześnie rano. Czuł się wyjątkowo wyspany. Jak zwykle spojrzał w stronę Sama- wszystko było w porządku, jego brat wciąż spokojnie spał. Taty jeszcze nie było, ale Dean stwierdził, że jest dość wcześnie i nie ma powodu, żeby zacząć się martwić.  
Chłopiec cicho wstał, gdy poczuł, że bardzo chce mu się pić. Nie pamiętał tylko, skąd wzięła się puszka Coli na ich stole. To pewnie tata ją zostawił, pomyślał chłopiec, otwierając napój i upijając łyk. Po chwili usłyszał głośny ryk silnika. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, podbiegając do okna, żeby sprawdzić czy słuch go nie myli- tak, to ich ojciec wrócił z polowania.  
Dean wybiegł z motelu.  
-Tato!- zawołał, przytulając wysiadającego z samochodu mężczyznę.  
-Cześć, Dean. Wszystko w porządku?- spytał John Winchester.  
-Tak, zadbałem o wszystko- rzekł chłopiec, prostując się dumnie. Po chwili zniżył głos.- Znalazłeś coś, tato?  
-Tak- odpowiedział John, uśmiechając się do niego i targając chłopcu włosy.- Obudź Sama. Jedziemy do Maine.  
Dean tylko pokiwał głową, biegnąc z powrotem do hotelu. 

Nawet nie zauważył niewielkiej plamy krwi, obok której leżał niedopałek papierosa.


End file.
